


It's Not Lipstick

by vesper_rose



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_rose/pseuds/vesper_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his expertise in many other things, James can never keep his lips smooth and moisturized. Q decides it's time to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Lipstick

       Q looked at James and sighed quietly. He rummaged in his pockets and took out a small tube. “Is that lipstick?” James asked incredulously. “Or is it some sort of gadget you’re going to give me and ask me not to destroy?”  
      “Neither. Now hold still.” Q uncapped the tube and applied the product to James’ lips. As sophisticated as he was, James could never manage to keep his lips smooth and moisturized. Perhaps it was all the running around, Q supposed. Maybe he just didn't have time for these sorts of things. “That’s better now, isn't it?” Q asked. James shrugged. It didn't make much of a difference to him. He could do what he needed to do regardless of the state of his lips. “All these nice suits, James, but it’s nothing if you haven’t got properly hydrated lips,” Q muttered. An amused snort from James. “Don’t laugh, James. Lip balm is good for you.”

    “But… it’s pink. Hardly very masculine, wouldn’t you think?”

    “At least it’s not lipstick, James. Now come here.” Q gave James a quick kiss, enjoying the new smoothness of his lips. James caught a hint of strawberry flavor on Q’s mouth. “It’s strawberry flavored?” he inquired. “Yes, but if you’d prefer something else…” Q said softly. James shook his head and leaned in for another kiss, another fleeting taste of Q’s lips, whose flavor he’d now recognized as slightly strawberry. “You like it, don’t you?” Q asked. James nodded and pushed Q to the small sofa in the office. He began unbuttoning Q’s cardigan with one hand, loosening his own tie with the other. “Please, James, we’re at work…” Q protested sharply as he pushed James’ hand away. “They don’t have to know.” James paused, reaching for his ear. “Damn it, M needs me.” He rose hastily, calling out “I’ll be back” ever so teasingly as he left. Q sighed and returned to his work. James could be so exasperating sometimes. Q thought he did it on purpose, just to annoy him. James seemed to take pleasure in irritating Q as much as possible.

    A few days later, Q noticed James’ lips becoming rather dry and chapped again. Another application of the strawberry lip balm and a kiss later, and James was on his way. Every so often this little ritual of sorts would occur, whenever James was around and Q noticed the state of his lips. Eventually, Q decided that it wouldn’t hurt if James took care of this himself, as much as Q enjoyed the excuse for an extra kiss here and there. He began sneaking tubes of lip balm into the pockets of James’ clothes, hoping that James would come across them. One day, Q decided to observe James via the surveillance cameras around MI6, mainly to find out if he’d been utilizing any of the lip balm he’d inevitably found in his pockets. He watched James walking towards Q branch, hands in pockets. James took something out of his right pocket, hand moving towards his mouth. Q was moderately pleased with himself.

    Some time later, Q gave James a present. It was perhaps somewhat gaudy and unnecessary, but he thought James would appreciate it. It was a gun-shaped lip balm container. Pull the trigger, and the lip balm would emerge from the barrel. James was delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and fluffy I came up with after putting on some lip balm and thinking "wow, that's some really nice lip balm." (For the record, it was eos Summer Fruit lip balm.)


End file.
